Currently there are a number of solutions for creating bacon-wrapped appetizers and entrées. Some of these solutions attempt to wrap bacon around food items and stick toothpicks through the bacon and the food, but this solution fails to meet the needs of the user because very often the bacon-wrapped item falls apart during the cooking process. Dough-wrapped food items can also fall apart in the cooking process. Attempts to use the same toothpick method also fail to meet the needs of the user yet again because even if the wrapped food item stays together during the cooking process, one side of the food item does not cook well or evenly and may end up getting soggy and greasy from resting (in bacon grease or food juices or fluids) on one side while it is on the baking sheet or pan. It would also be advantageous to be able to cook the food item and while capturing the food fluids or keeping the fluids or grease away from the cooked food item.